sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
OCP-003 Grief
Characters (sorta) The containment foundation. Kid Grief. The RP (How do we start off?) (You just say whatever Grief is doing right now) A foundation helicoptor is flying over a feild doing a patrol. Grief is sleeping on a hill. The Helicopter lands and 3 gunners walk towards Grief. "What the hell is it?" one of them says. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*Snore*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" One of the gunners pokes grief. "Its a fox" The gunner says. "what should we do?" another one says. "I will report this." The 3rd gunner says before he starts talking into a radio. Grief still snores. Soon another helicopter arrives and they start putting cables around his legs, torso and head. "Alright lift it up, take it to site omega." The pilot says. Grief takes one loud snore."ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" One of the helicopters shakes and the wind from the rotor blades start hitting Grief. "Damn it! this thing it loud enough to almost take me out!" The pilot says. Grief recieves a comparibly small paper cut and immediatly wakes up. "Gah!" The Choppers start to lift him up "steady boys, dont wanna wake it up." The pilot says. "Whuh?" Grief said still sleepy. "Crap its awake, someone get some sedatives!" The pilot says as 2 gunners use tranqirlizer guns and start shooting at grief. "Ouch!" Grief lets out as he is hit. The tiny darts start injecting their doses of sedatives, the other units in the task force start to back off. "Back up, back up!" One gunner says. Grief suddenly starts to feel drowsy once more. The choppers start to carry him away from the area towards some mountains. The sedatives were losing their effect. Grief starts to toss and groan. "Crap, we need to speed this up before he brings us down." Pilot 1 says. "I know, how much does this guy eat anyways, he weighs like... 2 tons!" the other pilot said. as they start to speed up. Grief starts to move some more and groan some more as well, oh and he would way more than two tons. (oh..) The choppers make it over the mountains and land quickly, more gunners surround grief as one of them walk towards a cave. "I will get the door open" The gunner said. Grief starts to move and wake up. He then yawns and props himself up as he opens up his eyes and streches. Grief would see several humans in what looks like combat armor from somewhere unfamiliar. "get back, its awake!" The gunners back up. "Humans?" Grief said as he looked around and down at them. They back up the helicopter hovers over him, a human with what looks like a spear gun aims at Grief. "This should stun him" The sniper says. "Oh no you don't!" Grief said as he curled into a ball. The spear fires and hits grief, a large amount of voltage enters his body. "Gah!" Grief lets out as he is zapped. The sniper loads another spear, as soon as a cave in the mountain splits open.